Blutdurst
by HBC
Summary: Meine FanFiction basiert auf den Rachel Morgan Romanen von Kim Harrison. In Deutschland sind in der Reihe bisher Blutspur und Blutspiel erschienen. Die Hauptperson ist Rachel Morgan, eine Hexe. Sie lebt in einer alten Kirche, zusammen mit Ivy, einer Vamp


Ich saß am Küchentisch und nippte an meinem noch zu heißen Kaffee

**Blutdurst**

Ich saß am Küchentisch und nippte an meinem noch zu heißen Kaffee. Die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen und schien einladend durch das geöffnete Küchenfenster. Es versprach ein schöner Sommertag zu werden.

Die Stille wurde nur durch das rhythmische Klicken von Ivys Maus unterbrochen. Sie saß mit starrer Miene vor ihrem Computerbildschirm und klickte sich durch verschiedene Internetseiten.

Wir unterhielten uns nicht viel in letzter Zeit und ich wusste nicht genau warum. So sehr ich mich auch anstrengte, ich wurde aus Ivy nicht schlau.

Sie verschwieg etwas und es wurmte mich, dass ich nicht mal erahnte was es sein könnte. Meist sprach nur noch das Nötigste mit mir und das obwohl ich immer wieder versuchte sie in ein längeres Gespräch zu verwickeln. Ohne Ergebnis.

Ich hatte sie ein paar Mal gefragt, ob es an ihrem ziemlich verpatzten Geburtstag im letzten Monat lag, aber dies hatte sie jedes Mal mit einem Kopfschütteln und einigen mürrischen Geräuschen verneint.

Sie hatte sich sehr gewünscht, dass ihre Eltern oder zumindest ihre Mutter sich zu ihrem Geburtstag melden würden, immer hin war es ein runder Geburtstag gewesen, aber nichts davon war geschehen. Den Abend hatte sie dann, ohne mich, obwohl ich angeboten hatte mitzukommen, bei Piscarys verbracht und war erst mit dem Sonnenaufgang nach Hause gekommen. Ich müsste mich wirklich stark irren, wenn ihre Veränderung nicht zeitgleich mit diesem Abend oder besser an dem Morgen danach eingesetzt hätte.

„Wann gehst du einkaufen?"

Wir hatten irgendwann mal abgemacht, dass Ivy die Einkäufe erledigte und ich dafür das Kochen übernahm. Die Gefahr für mich, durch einen Racheakt meiner alten Firma zu sterben war zwar mittlerweile gering, aber trotzdem hatten wir die Sache so beibehalten.

Ivy sah nicht eine Sekunde von ihrem Bildschirm hoch. „Was brauchen wir denn?" Murmelte sie.

„Ich hab noch nicht nachgeschaut."

„Dann mach das doch erstmal und schreib es auf. Mal sehen, wann ich das heute noch schaffe."

Mir war klar, dass sie wenig Lust hatte. Vor ungefähr zwei Wochen hatte sie auf der Autobahn ihr Motorrad zerlegt und war seit dem darauf angewiesen, dass sie jemand fuhr oder sie musste zu Fuß gehen. Was ihr natürlich nicht gefiel. Ich wusste allerdings auch nicht, warum sie sich nicht einfach ein neues Motorrad oder ein Auto kaufte. Geld hatte sie weiß Gott genug.

„Wie wärs wenn du nachschaust und ich schreib auf was wir brauchen?!"

Genervt schaute Ivy über den Rand ihres Bildschirmes zu mir rüber, stand dann aber mit einem leichten lächeln auf und ging zum Kühlschrank.

Auf dem Weg dahin streifte sich mich leicht, was bei mir sofort für eine Gänsehaut sorgte. Ich hasste es, wenn das passierte. Aber weder sie noch ich konnten etwas dagegen tun. Seit mir vor zwei Jahren ein Dämon, zu allem Übel auch noch in Ivys Gestalt, den Hals regelrecht aufgerissen hatte, reagierte ich auf sämtliche Annährerungen von Vampiren überempfindlich.

Ich wusste, dass Ivy versuchte diesen Umstand nicht auszunutzen, aber es fiel ihr schwer. Schon mehrfach war es zu brenzligen Situationen gekommen und einmal war ich einem Biss nur dadurch entkommen, dass mein damaliger Freund Nick Ivy kurzerhand ausgeknockt hatte.

Das war ihm natürlich nur gelungen, weil sie ihn nicht hatte kommen hören. Ansonsten wäre die Aktion wohl seine letzte gewesen.

Vampire hatte eine unheimliche Kraft und auch wenn Ivy noch am Leben war, machte mich der Gedanke, was sie alles mit mir anstellen könnte doch dauerhaft nervös.

Langsam öffnete Ivy die Kühlschranktür.

„Schreibst du?"

„Japp!"

„Okay. Wir brauchen Milch, Butter, Saft…"

„Orangensaft?"

Ivy lachte leise. „Ja, den auch."

„Soviel brauchen wir gar nicht." Ivy schloss die Kühlschranktür und öffnete das Tiefkühlfach.

„Eis. Die Sorte kannst du dir aussuchen. Ähm….Pizza wäre gut und Ketchup. Mehr fällt mir jetzt nicht ein. Vielleicht springt mir im Laden noch etwas ins Auge."

Ivy schloss das Tiefkühlfach, goss sich einen Kaffee ein und setzte sich auf die Arbeitsplatte.

Ihr Blick ging zum Fenster und eine Sekunde später kam ein kleiner Blitz durch das offene Fenster geschossen und landete vor mir auf dem Tisch. Jenks. Ivy hatte ihn gehört noch bevor er überhaupt zu sehen war. Und das möchte schon etwas heißen, denn ich hatte Jenks noch nie kommen hören. Kein Wunder, er war ja auch nur knappe 10 cm groß und flog leiser als jeden Libelle.

Jenks war ein Pixie und wohnte bei uns im Garten. Genauer gesagt in einem alten Baumstumpf.

Nun stolzierte er auf dem Tisch auf und ab und schenkte mir dabei auffordernde Blicke.

„Guten Morgen, Jenks."

„Guten Morgen, Rachel."

Jenks ignorierte Ivy wie üblich. Die Beiden waren noch nie gut miteinander klar gekommen. Jenks machte sich Sorgen, dass Ivy mir eines Tages etwas antun würde, was ich nicht wollte. Und diese Angst war wohl auch gerechtfertigt. Mehrfach hatte er mich zu einem Auszug überreden wollen, aber da biss er auf Granit. Ich blieb und das nicht nur weil Ivy die Einzige Person war die mich vor Vampiren beschützen konnte. Ironie des Schicksals, da sie ja selber eine Vampirin war und eine der mächtigsten von ganz Cinncinati noch dazu. Wenn ich Gefahr lief gebissen zu werden, dann wenigstens von ihr.

Ivy sagte kein Wort, aber ich wusste dass es sie traurig machte, dass Jenks so dachte.

„Sag doch mal was, Rachel." Jenks hob kurz vom Tisch ab und schwirrte direkt vor meinem Gesicht in der Luft. Ich wusste nicht, wozu ich was sagen sollte.

Um ihm das Mitzuteilen, zuckte ich kurz mit den Schultern.

„Ich hab neue Schuhe, sieh doch mal." Jenks streckte mir seine Füße entgegen und ich musterte die kleinen, braunen Schuhe. Mir wäre nie aufgefallen, dass die neu sind. Jetzt wusste ich, wie es Nick immer gegangen war. Ihm war auch nie aufgefallen, wenn ich etwas Neues gekauft hatte. War ja auch nicht oft vorgekommen.

Hinter mir hörte ich Ivy schnauben. Sie sprang von der Arbeitsplatte und verschwand aus der Küche.

„Ja hau du nur ab!" Jenks schwirrte kurz in die Richtung in die Ivy verschwunden war und kam dann wieder zu mir zurück. „Und?"

„Sehr hübsch Jenks, aber ganz schön klein."

„Mhh, sehr witzig." Jenks schwirrte wieder in Richtung Fenster, aber nicht ohne ein wenig Pixiestaub auf dem Küchentisch zurückzulassen. „Bis später, Rachel. Ich muss jetzt wecken gehen, das kann ein paar Stunden dauern." Mit einem kleinen Salto schwirrte Jenks durch das Fenster und zurück zu seinem Baumstamm im Garten.

Ich goss mir noch einen Kaffee ein und schrieb noch ein paar zusätzliche Dinge auf die Einkaufsliste. So sehr ich auch froh darüber war, dass Ivy die Einkäufe erledigte, ich traute ihr, was die vernünftige Auswahl von Lebensmittel betraf nicht über den Weg.

Da sie die meiste Zeit bis zum Mittag schlief, vergaß sie grundsätzlich etwas zum Frühstück zu kaufen.

Ihr Lebensrythmus war halt anders als meiner. Die Nächte verbrachte sie meist irgendwo in der Stadt und kam erst nach Hause wenn die Sonne aufging.

„Wo ist die Liste?"

Ich zuckte zusammen. Ivys Stimme war direkt neben meinem Ohr. Verdammt, jedes Mal das gleiche. Sie schlich sich an und ich erschrak zu Tode.

Ich versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Möglichst unauffällig drehte ich mich um und drückte ihr den Einkaufszettel in die Hand.

Sie hatte sich umgezogen und sah mal wieder unglaublich gut aus. Auch eine Eigenschaft die ich im Stillen verfluchte.

Sie überragte mich um gut einen halben Kopf und war so fast 1,80m groß. Ihre schwarzen Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt und sie trug ihr „Freizeitoutfit". Jeans und schwarzes T-Shirt. Während der Arbeit bevorzugte sie, genau wie ich, den aufreizenderen Stil. Ich war froh, dass sie es Privat eher leger mochte.

„Wann bist du zurück?" Mit drei großen Schritten brachte ich ein wenig Abstand zwischen uns.

„Weiß nicht. Ich werde noch jemanden besuchen. Also nicht vor 13 Uhr."

Ich schaute auf die Uhr. Das war in fünf Stunden.

„Wen besuchst du denn?"

„Das geht dich gar nichts an, Rachel!"

Ivy lächelte und zeigte dabei Zähne. Verdammt, auch etwas das ich hasste und das nicht nur, weil mich bei dem Anblick jedes Mal ein Schauer überlief.

„Vielleicht erzähl ich es dir irgendwann, aber nicht jetzt."

Sie wühlte in einer der vielen Küchenschubladen und zog ein paar Einkaufsbeutel raus. Nie würde sie Plastiktüten aus einem Supermarkt mitnehmen. Umweltschutz war tatsächlich eines ihrer obersten Anliegen. Neben vielen anderen Dingen.

„Du bist aber zum Essen wieder da, oder? Ich meine, nur damit ich weiß ob ich auf dich warten soll oder nicht."

„Klar."

Ich war tatsächlich extrem neugierig wen Ivy treffen wollte und es machte mich rasend, dass sie es mir nicht erzählte.

Ivy drehte sich auf dem Weg zum Flur noch einmal zu mir um.

„Ach Rachel. Kannst du dieser kleinen Made Jenks bitte sagen, dass wenn er mein Zimmerfenster noch einmal von seinen Kindern mit Matsch beschmeißen lässt, ich ihm seinen lästigen, kleinen Hals umdrehe."

Zum Glück grinste sie dabei, sonst hätte ich es ernst genommen.

„Vielleicht ist es im Spiel aus versehen passiert." Entgegnete ich.

„Sag es ihm einfach, okay?!"

„Mach ich."

Damit war Ivy verschwunden und ich versuchte mich auf wichtigeres, als ihr ominöses Treffen zu konzentrieren.

Ich griff ins Küchenregal, holte das Fischfutter raus und streute ein wenig davon zu Mr.Fish ins Glas. Ein wenig verschlafen, wenn Fische das sein können, kam er aus seiner kleinen Höhle geschwommen und schnappte nach den nach unten sinkenden Bröckchen.

Während ich die Geschirrspülmaschine einräumte, flogen meine Gedanken von einem Thema zum nächsten. Es machte mich wahnsinnig, dass unser Geschäft (Ivy und ich hatte eine Art Ermittlungsbüro) nicht so gut lief. In den letzten 6 Monaten hatten wir gerade mal drei Fälle behandelt und die waren weniger als Anspruchsvoll gewesen.

Einmal hab ich sogar den Dackel einer alten Dame aufspüren müssen. Kann man noch tiefer sinken? Und das Schlimmste daran war, dass auf Grund des schleppenden Geschäfts ich jetzt sogar auch Finanziell vollkommen abhängig von Ivy war. Immer öfter hatte ich das Gefühl, ich müsste mich dafür revangieren. Aber das was Ivy wollte, konnte ich ihr einfach nicht geben. Manchmal verfolgte mich dieses Thema sogar in meinen Träumen und ich wachte verschwitzt und mit einem gefährlich guten Gefühl an Körperstellen auf, von denen ich jetzt nicht sprechen möchte.

Mein Leben war recht ereignislos geworden. Ich hatte keinen Freund und auch sonst nicht viele soziale Kontakte. Meine Mutter rief mich ab und zu an. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich Ivy dankbar sein, dass sie durch ihre Anwesenheit wenigstens ein bisschen Spannung in mein Leben brachte.

Nur dadurch fühlte ich mich manchmal wie ein Tier, dass in seinem Stall darauf wartet auf die Schlachtbank gebracht zu werden. Vielleicht ist das ein zu harter Vergleich, aber irgendwie stimmte er auch.

Nachdem ich alles Geschirr in der Spülmaschine verstaut hatte, ging ich in mein Zimmer um da ein wenig für Ordnung zu sorgen.

Es war eine schlechte Angewohnheit von mir, meine Klamotten gleichmäßig über den Fußboden zu verteilen. Ab und an konnte ich mich dazu durchringen, sie von dort in den Schrank zu räumen.

Wenn ich damit fertig sein würde, würde ich wahrscheinlich den Vormittag, bis Ivy zurückkam, auf der Couch vor dem Fernsehen verbringen. Wie jeden Tag in den letzten Tagen.

Das musste aufhören. Ich brauchte eine Aufgabe, sonst würde ich wahnsinnig werden.

Vielleicht sollte ich mir ein Hobby zulegen. Ein Kochkurs oder ähnliches. Ich stellte mir vor, wie ich mich wohl dort machen würde. Eine Hexe, wie sie sich von anderen Leuten zeigen lies, wie man Zutaten in einem Topf zu zusammenrührte, dass etwas Genießbares dabei herauskam.

Lächelnd schüttelte ich den Kopf. Kuriose Vorstellung.

Auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer kam mir Ivys Verabredung wieder in den Kopf. Vielleicht hatte sie einen Auftrag. Aber warum erzählte sie mir davon nichts? Sie wusste doch, wie dringend ich Geld brauchte.

Ich setzte mich auf die Couch und schaltete den Fernseher an. Um diese Zeit liefen nur Talkshows. Eigentlich hasste ich dieses Format. Ich schämte mich immer mit den Gästen mit, obwohl die sich ja freiwillig zum Affen machten.

Aber zumindest brauchte man bei dieser Art der Unterhaltung seinen Kopf nicht einsetzen. Das tat ich in letzter Zeit viel zu oft, dafür tat ich körperlich überhaupt nichts mehr.

Früher hatten Ivy und ich oft trainiert, oder besser gesagt ich hatte trainiert und sie hatte mitgemacht ohne dabei auch nur annähernd ins Schwitzen zu kommen.

Aber nach dem es dabei mehrfach zu unangenehmen Situationen gekommen war, hatten wir es aufgegeben.

Eine dieser Kämpfe hatte dazu geführt, dass meine Lippe aufgeplatzt war und das war für mich und vor allem für Ivy natürlich der Supergau gewesen. Ich kann ihr da noch nicht mal einen Vorwurf machen. Sie lebte seit Jahren abstinent, aber so einem Reiz konnte auch sie unmöglich widerstehen. Das war auch die Situation gewesen aus der mein damaliger Freund Nick mich hatte retten müssen.

Wäre er nicht gewesen, wäre ich jetzt drauf und dran Ivy Nachfahrin zu werden. Der Gedanke lies mich immer wieder zusammenfahren.

Sicher, der Nachfahre einer Tamwood zu werden, war eine der größten Ehren die man sich vorstellen könnte, aber ich wollte es dennoch nicht.

Während im Fernsehen gerade das Thema „Mama, lass die Finger von meiner Freundin!" besprochen wurde, nickte ich langsam ein.

Und so bekam ich auch nicht mit, dass es an unserer Haustür klingelte und der Postbote, als niemand reagierte, das große Paket, was er hatte abgeben wollen, zu unserem Nachbarn Kingsley brachte.


End file.
